Save Me
by kaihou
Summary: A new villain shows up and steals Akane! Or is it just an old friend? What does Ranma do if his fiancée gets kidnapped and forgets all memory of him... again? RxA. R&R!


**SAVE ME - Prologue**

_A Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction by Kaihou_

**Summary: **A new villain shows up and steals Akane! Or is it just an old friend? What does Ranma do if his fiancée gets kidnapped and forgets all memory of him... again? RxA. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Ha ha! So we meet again, eh? Studdevil rocks! I don't own Ranma in anyway, otherwise I wouldn't be typing up something on WordPad on the east coast of America next to a Christmas tree in a living room on a cheap Inspiron E1505 Dell notebook. Instead, I would be enjoying a nice hot cup of tea in England next to Edward Speleers in front of a fireplace on this chilly (but pretty warm due to _GLOBAL WARMING_) Christmas evening. :D Hmm... makes me wonder what Rumiko Takahashi's doing right now... AH! I TYPED UP TOO MUCH!

"Ranma, you're such a jerk!" Akane Tendo screamed in her fiancée's face. She turned around and stomped towards the door before Ranma Saotome could throw an angry retort. But that didn't stop him.

"Kawaiikunee!"

The girl turned to face him. "Nobody said I _had_ to be cute!" She just wanted to leave already. She had it with him! They'd been fighting for who knows how long, and she was tired of yelling. She couldn't even remember what they were fighting about.

"Well, I'm not gonna marry an unsexy, uncute tomboy!" When was he ever going to learn how to _stop_?

"Well, good! Because there's no way I'm marrying a sex-changing, insensitive jerk!" Ranma was about to respond when he saw water in her shining eyes. "If you don't want to marry me so badly, then fine! Break the engagement, see if I care!"

"Akane..." the anger was drained from his body. He suddenly felt weak. Why did he always give in to a girl's crying?

"Just leave me alone, Ranma. I hate you!" She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

Akane's fiancée was still standing in the same place as she left him; his countenance blank with no expression. "She hates me." he said softly. He let his powerless body sink to the floor as his mind was filled with thoughts, thoughts of Akane. The scene of her yelling him rejection just kept on repeating itself in his head.

Ranma suddenly came to a realization and slapped himself into reality. Now why would he care about what that kawaiikunee said? Anyway, that violent chick is always saying she hates him, so why should it matter now? She always hurt him, called him stupid names, insulted his mind, cooked poison _only_ for him to suffer and die on, got jealous over the tiniest things, followed him wherever he went, worried about him for pointless reasons, cried like he was dead when he was hardly scratched, tried to help and comfort him in anyway possible, and risked her life for him when he could save himself! What was her problem anyway? Why was she always so selfish?

The teenager came to realize what he had just thought and sighed.

"_Dammit._" He eventually said to himself.

Akane was crying on her pillow, clutching it hard. "Oh P-chan... why does this always have to happen?" she sobbed into her pillow, half expecting an answer.

P-chan responded in a not-surprising "bwee!". It would have translated into "Ranma is a fool! Give him up and marry Ryoga!", but unfortunately, Akane couldn't understand pig.

She had spent a long time just crying there in bed with her little pet pig trying to comfort her. The pig's usual routine didn't work out, as in repeatedly squeal and then nuzzle into her warm chest until she stopped crying or resolved her conflict; plan B didn't work out either. But then again, that was just gazing into her beauty.

But the fair-eyed beauty did at least calm down a bit after a while. Akane began to mumble words softly towards the wall. "Why do I even try, P-chan?" she said between sobs. The girl continued to complain about 'that baka Ranma' getting louder and louder with each syllable; until her words gradually got softer and softer. Ryoga strained his ears to hear what she was saying, but after all the effort, he was stabbed to a broken heart.

Ranma barely noticed the small black pig running downstairs with tears in his eyes.

**Author's Notes**: Oh la la! First chapter, I mean, ...uh. YAY PROLOGUES! The last sentence is very _muy importante_... I take French, don't kill me. xP AI YI YI! (what?!) I almost forgot to type up the second half of the prologue. X) Silly me! Hey! I typed up half of what I was supposed to type up :D …hmmm… I don't want to put that super-long Ranma-feelings stuff that I put in my notebook. It's WAY too dramatic! (okay… not really) They end. :D ((there's a lot of happy faces here!))

Yay. I uploaded it. :) Ew… I like my _Second Thoughts_ way better, but whatever. This has a great future plot in my mind, give or take the total idiocy of it.

..Yeah... I don't like this story... :P


End file.
